Howl to the Cresent Moon
by Siralia
Summary: Danger hates to wait. It always wants to play. It walks right beside you poking you in the side, dancing in front of you, its empty eyes slanting a curved shape waiting for you to make eye contact. One second of attention placed on it, the safe guard around your heart crumbles, leaving...nothing behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello Siralia here and I have come to bring you a new fanfiction under the Bleach and Naruto Xover category. I am proud to say that this is my first fanfiction and I hope the you, my lovely little butterflies, stick with this story that has busted out of my brain. Those energy-draining plot bunnies though this is based off the song Wolf by Exo(For you K-pop lovers out there) And if you haven't heard it I highly recommend it. Any way, without further adu, Howl to the Cresent Moon.**

**Disclaimer: Unless I was to go under drastic plastic surgery to make myself look like Kubo-sensei or Kishi-sensei. I do not own Bleach/Naruto or the characters. I don't get paid for this and this is completely fan made. So enjoy.**

**~Siralia**

* * *

Prologue: Two Moons

The gibbous moon shone over a small yet wide valley, blanketing every blade of grass in a silvery white. A creature in the midst of it, resting it's body, gazed up at the night sky, mentally pointing out the different constellations that he could see. _Little Dipper, Orion's Belt, even Peices. _he thought. He pondered for a minute how the Peices constellation looks like a lopsided W instead of a fish but his thoughts were cut short when he heard a deep pained howl from one of his brothers in the direction of the forest. The wolf picked himself up, his deep red fur colored crimson in the moonlight, before taking off at a high speed that put an adolesent cheetah to shame. The scent of blood filled the forest as he heard another wolf catch stride next to him. _Renji, _the other wolf thought, making the bigger wolf look at the other wolf out of the corner of his eye. The other wolf was a sandy shade, practically the color sand in the sunset.

_Shikamaru! What happened? Who..., _Renji thought, but didn't finish his question as the scent of the blood thicken. _Neji._ Renji sped up some more, causing Shikamaru to stumble over his paws to catch up with him. Once both wolves broke through the clearing, they stopped dead in their tracks. Neji's brown fur, soaked black by a crimson river flowing from his face.

_Who did this to you? _Renji questioned, anger flooding his face. If it was one of his own, there was hell to pay.

_It...it was Stark. _Neji stuttered. A dreaded silence filled the air once Neji spoke. All the wolves that surrounded Neji, Renji and Shikamaru were filled with absolute shock but it was Renji who took it the hardest.

_Stark...our alpha?! What ab...Lilienette has left with him too, hasn't she? _All Renji earned was a nod from Neji, though the gesture did not go unnoticed and cause and uproar between the pack.

_What! Both of our alphas are gone!_

_They are a disgrace to this pack._

_Dispicable!_

**_SHUT UP! _**Renji roared, silencing them automatically. He, looking each of his pack members in the eyes, shuddered as he heard the timbre in his voice as much as his pack heard it. They all knew what that meant. He glanced at Neji then at Shikamaru before running away from them, deeper into the forest.

_Troublesome. _Shikamaru chuckled and all the members looked at him. _Well brothers, I guess we got us a new alpha. _He thought as he helped Neji up.

* * *

A girl grumbled to herself as she sat on the forest floor, nursing her injured ankle. Her petal pink locks were tangled with leaves and small twigs, that cascaded down to her lower back. If it weren't for the simple clothes she was wearing, which consisted of a leaf-green spaghetti strapped shirt with a circle on the back and the black shorts the fell just above her knees, you'd think she was one of those madmen who ran around screaming of protecting the forest, which worked against the high officals of the nearby city that wanted more land for their houses and business.

"Damn forest for being so enticing to explore. You just had to be here, ne?" She muttered. Just then, she heard some thumping nearby that sounded like it was coming directly at her. She turned her head to look in the direction that it was coming from only to come leg to face with a giant red fur wolf. Her eyes grew as big as saucers as she tried all her effort not to scream aloud. The wolf lowered his head until he came face to face with the girl, baring his fangs at her. She flinched, hiding her face from the monstrous creature, lightly trembling. After a long moment, she turned back to the wolf who seemed to stopped baring his fangs, only looking at her curiously.

She kept eye contact with the wolf while slowly standing up, careful not to agitate her ankle further. She exchanged no words to the wolf until she stood to her full height, eyes widening even more.

This wolf was huge, standing at 5 feet, 6 inches, she was what you could consider average height but this wolf was...huge. She barely reached his front leg shoulder, which surprised her because a regular wolf would be at least to her waist. She shook her head. "You are a really big wolf, ne?"

That was the question that broke the silence. The wolf chuckled at little, shaking his head. _This girl is unbelievable. Instead of running off in fear, she comments on my height. _He looked at her, his eyes widening before remembering what he was doing here. He turned to walk away from the girl, when her voice reached his ears. "Wait, umm...my name is Sakura Haruno." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, catching eye contact once more. He growled low as a warning, expecting her to flinched again, what he didn't expect was her emrald eyes staring defiantly at his chestnut ones. She reached out to him, almost touching his shoulder before he growled again, this time facing her. She stopped, hanging her hand in mid-air before reaching for him again. This time making conatact, touched the top of his head between his ears and pet him a little. Once more making eye contact, she saw a two emotions fill them. Anger and... pain. She removed her hand and gave him a small smile before he took off into the forest.

She waved after the wolf, having the strange feeling that they would meet again.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the prologue and I will attempt to post Chapter One soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive or Destructive critism is encouraged. BUt no flames though. Again thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Until next time,**

**~Siralia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention this story is an AU. I apologize if original characters seem a latest OOC but it good,ne? I wanted to post another chapter for this story and get it out there.**

**Oh, and when the wolves communicate their thoughts will be italicized. Whe****n normal thinking is portrayed in the story, it will look like this. 'thought'.**

**When speaking, it will be in standard dialogue format. ****  
**

**Please review to your heart's content. No, seriously please review. Anyway, I rated the story M because of the language but there might be a slight chance of tasty lemonade...Maybe.**

**Well onto the story, Howl to the Crescent Moon.**

**~ Siralia. Via.**

**x.x()~()x.x**

Sakura sighed and threw an arm over her face as the sun shone through the window, covered by thin yellow curtains. Flipping on her side, she closed her her eyes, hoping to get a few more moments of rest. Apparently, the fates weren't on her side as she was rudely brought back to reality by a loud blaring sound from a cat shaped alarm clock, lightly shaking from the sound's vibration.

She reached her hand over to hit the snooze button but ending up smashing the poor clock to pieces. Eyeing her latest piece of destruction, she sighed and pulled herself out of bed, stepping into the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, she noticed the huge bags under her viridian eyes which earned another tiring sigh from the pink-haired female. Stepping into the shower that she doesn't remember starting she let her mind wander to a certain subject that has haunted her mind since the day she met _him. _The wolf with the deep red fur and brown human like eyes. She shook her head of that thought as soon it appeared but she was certain there was something about that wolf that was mysterious but after many attempts to try and see the wolf again, which came to no avail, she stopped caring about it to an extent. Rinsing her hair of the lavender scented shampoo, recommended but Hinata, she dressed dried herself and dressed in a non-caring fashion.

Just as she was slipping on her last flat a loud bang on her door came hand in hand with two louder voices. "SAKURA!" The pinkette raced down the steps and wrenched the door opened almost ripping it off the hinges. "What?" she growled at the two blondes who were standing in the doorway.

"Ugh, that's was so unladylike Forehead. Naruto, me and Sasuke-kun", the female blonde said, sparing a glance back at the stoic male behind them, "wanted to walk to school together, that's all." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just let me grab my bag." she said, heading back upstairs. Once getting it, she stepped outside and locked the apartment door behind her. The group started walking with Naruto and Ino in the front, both talking about the pros and cons of ramen.

"You can't eat ramen only. I mean you have to eat other stuff sooner or later. Plus, it's so fattening." Ino said, sending a glare towards Naruto.

"You can too eat ramen only. It's the food of the gods, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto snapped back.

"Can not!"

Can too!"

Can not!"

Can too!"

CAN NOT, BAKA!"

CAN TOO!"

Sakura exchanged glances with Sasuke, who looked relieved that it wasn't him the dobe was fighting with this time, before looking ahead. This was going to be along school year.

**x.x()~()x.x**

"You broke my sunglasses, bastard!" Renji cried hysterically. "New on the Gloria and Giovanni line, and you BROKE THEM! I just bought these yesterday!" The pineapple redhead knelt before a broken pair of sunglasses, its' blue-black lenses shattered into little pieces. Neji and Shikamaru behind him, glanced at each other before looking back at their alpha.

"Um...sorry, Renji." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his strawberry blonde* head. Renji snapped his head at the male. "You will be sorry!" Renji lunged at Ichigo, fist raised. Ichigo leaned in time to dodge it, the speed of it caused his bangs to flutter in front of his face. Ichigo looked at the pineapple head in front of him before running down the hallway at a breakneck speed. Renji's eyes widened as his target took off before running after him, planning to make Ichigo pay double for making him put more effort into what should have been a easy beat down. After Ichigo stole Rukia from him right under him, their friendship has been very strained, though he never really had an claim on Rukia anyway.

Growling under breath, his anger fueled his speed as he caught up to Ichigo, tackled him, and wrestled the strawberry blonde into a choke hold. Renji's hands were latched onto one another under Ichigo's chin while laying his weight on the strawberry blonde's back. "Now...say UNCLE!" Renji all but screamed at him. When he got no response, he pulled a little more, raising Ichigo's head further.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Renji looked up to see that the voice belonged to a very irritated rosette, he let go of Ichigo and stood before her.

"Why are you asking?" He questioned, his anger clear on his face.

"I think I asked first. Now why were you choking your friend over their into submission." the girl asked again. He narrowed his eyes, no girl had ever challenged him before and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"He broke my sunglasses." Renji replied nonchalantly making the girl's left eyebrow twitch in anger.

"You almost broke his NECK!" She yelled at him.

"They were GIOVANNI AND GLORIA!" He yelled back. Another girl squealed behind the rosette. He reverted his gaze to the blonde. "What?"

"W-were the the new ones?" she asked earning a nod from the redhead before fainting on the floor. No one reached out to get her.

The rosette shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the moron in front of her. "They were just sunglasses."

Renji's anger flared up. "Look Pinky, they are NOT just sunglasses, understand me?" His only response was said pinky's fist directed towards his nose.

**x.x()~()x.x**

**A/n: I know it's kinda short but do R&R please.**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing and as you wished here is the second chapter.**

**Until next time, **

**~Siralia. Ja ne.**


End file.
